


A Cold Apple

by lxonardo



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, Fluff, IT'S GAY, One Shot, happy pride month y'all, somewhat spoilers ?? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxonardo/pseuds/lxonardo
Summary: Takes place right after Not Asking for Trouble (s7 ep11). After Applejack is buried in snow, Rarity takes care of her after they arrive back in Ponyville.





	A Cold Apple

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i haven't written an mlp fic in Years  
> anyways enjoy these gay horses and my fave mlp ship

The snow had already nearly frozen off the young ponies hooves before their departure. For whatever reason, none of the mares ever thought to bring warm clothes for themselves. What's worse, when the hot air balloon rises higher, the air is more thin and cold, which is the last thing these ponies need.  
Everypony, including Pinkie, was shivering, and despite this, Pinkie nonetheless tried breaking the ice by offering another game of “twenty-million questions”. In response was mostly groans, especially ones from Rainbow Dash. Pinkie took this as a sign to keep quiet for a little while unless someone else starts a conversation.  
A little cramped, the mares had already gotten used to the shared space. Being affectionate, the pink pony buried her head into the nearest pony’s mane, which happened to be Fluttershy’s. A timid response was usual, but Fluttershy didn’t flinch or hesitate, rather she revealed a faint smile and wrapped her hoof around her.  
Rarity was the only one to witness this, as everyone else was either too tired or cold to notice or care. Immediately, she glanced towards Applejack, and without thinking she laid her head on top of the earth pony’s shoulder, unaware of the shivering. Not even a few seconds later, the unicorn retracted rather unseemly. Before Applejack could even open her mouth, she’s interrupted by a shrivelled gasp. 

“Oh, darling, you’re freezing,” she exclaimed, putting her hoof to her cold forehead.  
A pile of snow did fall on Applejack earlier while they were digging out the Yak’s village. She even posed as soon as Rarity removed the snow, showing no sign of discomfort. The whole thing was strange, Rarity admitted before to herself, but she also found it charming, despite that her marefriend could have really been hurt.  
As she had been in her thoughts, she had not noticed Applejack looking scornfully at her. She must have been the coldest, since no one was chattering their teeth as loudly--and no one else mentioned of being buried in snow. 

“Not to worry,” Rarity continued out loud, “once we return home we shall go back to my place where I will make you tea and fetch you warm blankets.”  
Preoccupied by trying to keep what little warmth she had, Applejack nodded in reply, still shivering violently. The ride would at least take a few hours, if they were lucky. And since they arrived around night and finished early morning, they could at least be back by ten in the morning.  
For the rest of the way, is was mostly silent, aside from a few small conversations with each other. Ponyville was a cloudy day for the most part, with cold wind blowing throughout the whole town. This didn’t necessarily help Applejack’s case--she was still colder than ever despite traveling back to a somewhat warmer area. As everypony got off the hot air balloon, Rarity immediately pulled Applejack to her side and made her way back to the boutique.  
“Y-You know you don’t have to do this, right?” Applejack said for the first time in hours, she was still shivering, but not as badly as before.  
“Nonsense!” They arrived back at her place, and using her magic to open the door, she ushered for her girlfriend to go inside. “Now, you stay here, and I’ll make you your tea.”  
She trotted to the kitchen, leaving Applejack in the middle of the living room, a little baffled. There was no way she could change Rarity’s mind, she’s as stubborn as her. So with that, she sat on the couch, waiting for her girlfriend to make the tea. She soon heard water running, followed by her humming a tune. Applejack smiled at that; she really is lucky to be with someone like Rarity.  
A few minutes later, Rarity came back levitating two cups of hot tea for the both of them. She sat down next to Applejack, carefully handing her the cup of tea and making sure she held it correctly. After taking one sip of her tea, Rarity once again got up, putting down her cup of tea on coffee table.  
“Do you need blankets, darling?” Before Applejack could respond, Rarity cut her off again. “I’ll get you blankets.”  
Applejack frowned. She felt warmer, really, she did. And frankly, it was getting annoying that Rarity was babying her. But then again, she was only doing this out of love, and her element is generosity. Not even a minute later, Rarity is back with a rather big blanket. She placed the blanket around Applejack, smiling.  
“Feel better?”  
Applejack couldn’t help but nod, smiling back at her. She quickly pecked her cheek, before taking a sip of her tea.  
“Y’know, ya really didn’t have to do this,” Applejack pointed out. As Rarity is generous, Applejack has to be honest. “Ah can take care of myself, now.”  
“Oh, I know,” Rarity took another sip of her tea before continuing. “I just want to be a good girlfriend by taking care of one of the ponies I love most.”  
It was sappy, yes, but that’s how she felt. Admittedly, Applejack found it sweet that she cared so much for her. She extended her hoof with the blanket, implicating Rarity to come get under the blanket with her. Rarity happily obliged, resting her head on her shoulder. Applejack kissed the top of her head, lightly sighing in delight.  
“Yer really amazing, Rares,” She nuzzled her cheek. “Hope y’all know that.”  
Rarity blushed at that; it was noticeable as well, since her coat is white. They were both at comfort with each other, and thankfully, Applejack’s body temperature had warmed up. Later, the mares would have to get up and do their work, but for now, they can finish their tea and relax in each other’s presence.  
“Oh, well, I do try my best to be,” the unicorn sighed, resting her eyes. She loved how warm Applejack could be, figuratively and literally.  
Careful not to move so much, Applejack took one last sip of her tea before putting it back on the table. She almost forgot she was freezing under a pile of snow, considering how warm she is. Letting Rarity rest on her shoulder, Applejack made sure she covered her body with the blanket. Thankfully, it’s a big one, so it wasn’t too hard. She gave her one last kiss on her head, whispering an “I love you”.  
Rarity smiled at that.


End file.
